I Miss Being Human
by PureCuriosity
Summary: Elena wakes up in the year 2297 and finds herself in a world full of vampires where human beings no longer exist. Will she manage to accept the new world? And what about that mysterious stranger with those pierce blue eyes? / / Totally AU!
1. Prologue

**Hey there! ;)**

**Maybe this is crazy but that story have been stucking on my mind for a while now and I couldn't ressist but to start a new fanfic. I really really hope you like it so I just ask you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The story is completely AU and I apologize for speeling or grammatical mistakes cause I'm not english.**

**Enjoy now ;) **

* * *

**Prologue**

Elena Gilbert was desiccated in the worst way possible. She's been without blood for decades- even for centuries now.

By now she didn't feel anything. The physical pain stopped a long time ago or maybe she just adjusted to the pain.

She wasn't really there mentally, it was as if she was sleeping and sometimes she dreamed of something or someone. The people were familiar but she couldn't put names on them.

It was awfully silent in the cave. The chains around her hands were already broken but she didn't remember that she had them in the first place. She didn't think at all. She didn't know where she was, she just existed. Maybe she didn't even know what thinking was.

All this time it had been moving on and on until one day a squirrel fell from a tree and landed on the caves' roof. The animal was instantly dead.

The blood of the dead animal was flowing out of him and made its' way down the hard rock where a hole existed. Luckily it flew down and some drops of blood dripped into the cave and right away on the mouth of Elena.

Her lips immediately became soft and she instinctly drank the dropping blood. It wasn't really delicious but suddenly she remembered that she had a body and she became aware of the pain of scratching veins. More blood dripped and she gratefully drank everything she got.

After a time she noticed that there was no blood anymore and she became desperate.

_What now?_

She stood up carefully and flinched everytime her body hurt. She felt like she was a million years old and she probably was right. Somehow she managed it to get out of the cave in the speed of a snail.

Once she got out her eyes began to burn like hell by the light of the day. She sheltered her eyes and smelled the dead squirrel. Within seconds she was on the cave although it was hurting but she didn't care. She was thirsty and the bloodlust inside her made everything worse. She drank the animal and didn't leave a drop of its' blood.

She felt better but not good. That little squirrel wasn't making it. So she used her new energy to find something else and killed ten other animals until she felt too tipsy by the blood.

The sun was going down by now and she decided to curl up under a big apple tree and to go to sleep.

A vampire wasn't that far and smiled about that girl. He had big plans and watching her was the trigger. He'd get what he wanted but for now he needed to back off a little.

* * *

**Soo.. what do you think? Pls let me know! ;)**


	2. What is going on?

**Chapter one.. I really hope I don't suck at explaining. In german it's much easier to explain things, I feel like I wrote on the level of a 3-year-old child.**

**Nonetheless- Pls try to enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**What is going on?  
**

I woke up to the sound of singing birds. The sun was shining brightly above my head and I noticed that my eyes didn't burn anymore. I sat up and my veins still felt a little scratchy.

I soaked in the fresh air and enjoyed it before I deciced to get up.

Maybe I should go hunting again and then I would be looking for a street or a town or whatever.

I was in the woods and I followed a little path.

I went further until I noticed an overgrown door. I opened it lightly and looked inside. It was a very old abandoned house. No one have lived here for a long time I assumed. I left and followed the path again. While I was walking I wondered what happened to me.

I knew that I got caught from the council. They took me with them. Obviously they didn't kill me, they just left me to dry out.

I wondered where I was now. The wood wasn't familiar to me. I spotted a bunny.

I hunted it and drank from it. While I was drinking, I saw a picture inside of my head.

Oh my god Jeremy! Where was he? Was he ok? And what about Jenna and Ric? Bonnie and Matt?

I calmed down. Now that I've drunk I could go and look for something. The best thing to do was to follow the path. So I did it then. After an hour of walking I registered that the trees began to turn to bushes with very step I took.

The grass here was so high, about 40 inches. The forest strayed to my right and to my left there was a mountain meadow. I stopped immediately.

I could hear someone.

_"Are you sure we can fix this?"_

_"Of course we can. Where is your confidence, brother?"_

_"This is just a serious topic and you shouldn't be so casual about it."_

_"Ok then. I'm gonna sit down in a corner, put my arms around my legs and cry until a miracle happens and we're all free."_, the last man said dramatically.

If it'd be under different circumstances I'd be laughing by now. While I listened closely I were climbing that mountain and saw the backs of two young men. The first one on the left had brown hair and the other dark. As far as I could say from this height and their distance. Were they some hiker? Or camper?

They weren't dressed like that. They just carried a lot of woods. Man, they must've been strong ones.

Suddenly I noticed another presence. I was hiding and observing just like a wildcat in the savanna.

I could feel my veins around my eyes appear and my teeth began to grow.

The presence turned out to be a young blonde girl. Her golden hair reached her butt but I only registered that by the way. I was dying for some human blood and I knew that it'll help me feel much better than I was feeling now.

So I got myself started and was ready to attack. I sprung and I would be landing on her back.

What I didn't expect was that the girl would turn around and pin me to the ground.

She was much stronger than me and the second I saw her vampire features, mine dissapeared immediately.

"Wow, that must be really desperation, huh?", the girl said smiling and let me go. Slowly I sat up and she held her hand out for me to help me stand up.

"I'm sorry.", I apologized a little bit ashamed. Well, that was _really_ awkward.

"I haven't seen you around. What is your name?"

"I'm Elena."

"I'm Lexi." She smiled at me.

"Where are we? And where is the next town?", I asked her. I really needed some civilisation.

"If you want to follow me, here's a little town. I'm heading back there."

"Sure, why not?", I said a little bit uncomfortable. After all, I tried to eat her.

"So, where you're coming from?" she asked me after we walked for a while.

"Mystic Falls is my birthtown.", I answered. "Yours?"

"What a coincidence. I'm originally from Phoenix."

"Why a coincidence?", I asked a little bit confused.

"Well, I have some friends who also happened to live there."

"So I take that we're not there?"

"Nope. But it's not that far though. We're here in West Virginia."

Lexi was quiet then and so was I. I didn't know her and I even didn't know what to talk about. She was just bringing me into town and that was very nice from her.

The path we walked was getting broader now.

"And we're here.", she said as we walked further and I saw the first house.

I was confused. It looked different here. But this was the outskirt of town so I was following her. After a time more houses appeared and they all looked so old and fragile. Some were even overgrown. Strange town.

The craziest thing was that there weren't any streets or sidewalks. There was no asphalt at all. Only soil and trodden dry gras.

"Welcome to our hometown.", Lexi said as we reached the centre as it seemed. The middle was huge and there was a really big house that looked like the mansion of a major. At both sides from it there were lines of houses and they were really, really old. The colours were already deceased.

There were a lot of people who were working. They build chairs and cupboards and anything else. Some were coming out of the big house with ploughs. Some even with clippers. What was all this? Where were all the cars? What was going on?

"Um, excuse me Lexi. Do you mind if I use your phone?", I asked her cautiously. She looked at me in surprise. "What?", she asked then confused.

"I would like to use your phone. I need to call home."

She stared at me in disbelieving. Then she seemed to realise something.

"Which year is it?", she asked me. I was surprised. Why would she ask me that?

"I- I don't know."

„Oh.", she just simply said.

"And I don't care which year it is. Can I take your phone now or what?"

She sighed deeply. "Come with me.", she ordered and I followed her to the big mansion.

We entered it and landed in a big corridor with a lot of paintings and cupboards.

She led me to the lounge where two young men were talking.

"Lexi dear, there you are. I was looking for you.", a man with very short dark blonde hair said. He went to her and stole a kiss.

"I just needed some time for myself."

"I know, you're doing so much. It must be exhausting."

"Who are you bringing?", the other man asked and looked at me with deep blue ocean eyes.

"That is Elena. She is new here."

"Actually, I am here to use your phone, remember?", I said annoyed by now.

"You what?", the man asked and looked confused to Lexi and her boyfriend.

Even he stared at me like I was going insane.

"What the hell is going on here?", I asked furiously because I got sick of all the disbelieving stares.

Lexi sighed. "Just take a seat and I'll explain everything to you."

Reluctantly I did as she said and she sat down on the big red couch with her boyfriend.

The other man took a normal chair and sat down in front of us.

"First of all, let me introduce you these men. This is Lee, my husband. And this is Slater."

"Pleasure.", he nodded and I nodded back.

"The thing is, phones don't exist. Not anymore."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately not. Have you been without any blood?"

"Yes. I was dessicated."

"For how long now?"

"I don't know. I forgot that I was alive."

"Who found you?"

"No one."

"Then how did you awake?"

I told her the story with the squirrell and what happened afterwards. She was a little bit shocked.

"I still don't understand.", I told her.

"In which year have you been turned?", Slater suddenly asked.

"2012.", I answered immediately.

"And what happened then?", Lee asked me.

"After I turned into a vampire the council of the town found out about me and kidnapped me. I thought they were going to kill me but instead they must've been leaving me to dessicate or something."

"And that happened in the same year?", he asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking me those questions? What's going on?"

"I cannot believe this.", Slater said.

"It's not the year 2012, Sweetie.", Lexi told me.

"It's 2297."

* * *

**Soo.. I hope you don't undo the "followbutton" and still like it. Reviews are allowed :D**


	3. Brave new world

**So here is chapter 2 and I'm bringing you chapter 3, too! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Brave New World**

Two hours has passed since the three of them tried to explain what happened. Lexi, Lee and Slater didn't laugh at me or stared at me like I was going insane. Their faces were serious and sincere as they told me about the tragics.

The people destoyed the earth with their cars and their CO² emissions.

The doomsday started with the rising of natural disasters.

Big areas around the world were flooded, hurricanes destroyed million of houses. People started dying.

After two nuclear electrical powerstations exploded in Europe, the whole world stopped using their power forever.

It was too late though because the catastrophes were unstoppable.

One day the current was lost and with that everything broke apart. People were fighting for their survivals, most of them died in the process.

A lot of woods were burning because the temperatures in summer were unbearable. People even died because of the heat and a lot lost their lifes because of the fire.

Winter was getting colder so that people died again. There was no possibility to communicate anymore and there was almost nothing left to eat.

Hunger and thirst became the most dangerous problem. Time after time people were dying and those who survived were killed by vampires who were craving after humanblood.

When humans died, vampires started to collect the dead bodies and drank the last drops of blood desperately.

"We are the survivors of the end of the world or better said: the end of human being. Vampires died, too, some were burned or some died while they tried to get the last resources of humanblood. I founded this town so none of us would be alone. We need eachother, now that the world changed we need to stick together. We learned how to adjust and although we're weaker, we still can live like that. No one died because he had to drink animalblood, we have to live with this option and we succeeded.", Lexi ended her explanations.

It was way too much to take in.

It lasted 60 years until almost every human being was dead. Vampires healed quickly and they survived the catastrophes except those who were stuck in a fire and couldn't get out. The knowing that I missed so much and that I won't ever live in a world or in a time where I was born overwhelmed me, I couldn't take it. I couldn't accept this.

I've lost my family without saying a goodbye and now it was way too late. There was no going back. If I just had died while those tragedies took place, then I wouldn't have to see and feel these things.

_If the council had killed me before.._

But what now? All I knew was that I needed to escape, I needed to run from the truth. Maybe it was all a bad dream. Maybe I was hallucinating and maybe I laid in my bed and slept and this dream felt so real.

I ran out of the mansion as fast as I could and I didn't stop. I didn't even cared if someone was looking at me like I've lost all my sanity, I just ran like hell.

I climbed a mountain where water was falling down into a little lake. It reminded me of the falls in Mystic Falls but these were bigger.

I reached the bottom of the hill and felt weak instantly. Instead hunting an animal down, I sat down on the green grass and stared at the sun and at the beautiful view of the landscape that was presented to me.

I couldn't remember seeing such beauty before so I just sat there and enjoyed it.

I thought about everything Lexi told me. It was too much and too crazy to process it but I felt better now.

Sadly I was looking at the clouds and began to cry. I hoped that my family was looking down at me and that Jeremy and my parents reunited where ever they were. I didn't believe in any heaven, not since my parents died.

I watched the clouded sky for an eternity until bright sunlight hit my face and I smiled. Suddenly a question popped up in my head: _How can I walk on sunshine?_

My hand touched a necklace around my neck. I looked down at it and was surprised. I didn't know that necklace, I took it off and eyed it. The stone was blue and looked like a little rose. I've loved roses. I couldn't get enough from them.

I turned it around and saw something engraved.

_Be safe Elena_, it read.

And under those words there were other letters:_ A.,J.,J.,B._

For a minute I didn't understand what it meant. Then it clicked.

_Alaric, Jeremy, Jenna and Bonnie._

So they had known. Maybe they had saved me.

I smiled relieved. At least I had something to hold on, something that showed me that even in my death my brother didn't resent me. They saved my life although I became a monster and even Bonnie has been on my side.

I needed to live. They saved me from the council and I wouldn't forget the risk they were taking. I would be very grateful and never _ever_ take that necklace off of me. _Never_.

* * *

A few days has passed since I rebuilt hope. Lexi was comforting me and she allowed me to live at her mansion. A lot of vampires lived there, especially those who had no daylight ring, necklace etc.

It was hard for them but they made the best out of it and reconstructed the basement into something where they all could hang out. The crazy thing is, if I wouldn't know better I'd never think that the world changed. In the basement they had darts and kickers and even a billiard table. There were couches, gitarres, a piano and lot of other stuff. They made it as comfortable as possible.

It was huge and the thirteen vampires didn't complain. Mostly they ruled the night as far as I noticed.

The vampires with the gift to walk on sunshine had to attend the town. The houses needed to be repaired so that they woudn't fall apart.

Grass and bushes needed to be cut before they could overgrow the whole town. Timber was taken to rebuild old bookshelfs.

There were a few vampires who were able to make clothes and design them, they used old inventions from the human to do so.

Some even had an own garden where potatoes and tomatoes grew and even more.

And just like in old times horses were held in case someone had to ride far away.

I ended my entry when someone knocked on my door.

"Come on in!", I shouted as I hid my diary.

"Care to join my inspection walkaway?", Lexi asked me jokingly and I needed to smile.

"Sure, why not?"

I followed her out. Lexi became a friend to me, she helped me to process all of this and explained to me how life worked from now on.

"Hey, Lex'! When are we going to the ruins?", a vampire named Ben asked.

"Very soon. Look.."

I didn't listen to what they were talking. I looked over to a young man with messy black raven hair and pierce blue eyes. Even from this distance you couldn't miss them. He was dragging a black horse with him and stroked it.

I couldn't tear my eyes off of that man because I was taken the second I laid my eyes on him.

"You can _so_ forget about him.", Lexi whispered.

I snapped out of my musing and looked at her questionably.

"First of all he is a real ass and he doesn't give a crap about anyone. He's bad news."

I looked back at him and suddenly his eyes met mine. He looked at me with questionable eyes before he looked back and led his horse to where it was staying.

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, huh? But don't mind, chapter 3 is following now ;)**


	4. New acquaintance

**Like I promised: Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New acquaintance  
**

After Lexi and I walked through town, we approached a girl with curly blonde hair.

"I see you have enough timber?", Lexi casually asked the blonde girl.

"Yes, _finally_. Now no one will complain about too little horsestables. This time we will have to make them steadier than the last one were."

"You'll keep an eye on it, ok?", Lexi asked and that girl answered yes.

"I need to be going now, you're ok?", Lexi asked me and I nodded. She went while I was standing there a little uncomfortable.

"Do you mind keeping your company?", I asked that girl and offered a smile. I could say that she was bored by what she was doing.

"Sure", she answered smiling.

"I'm Elena by the way."

"Caroline."

"So your task is to watch them?", I asked cautiously.

"Not exactly. I'm planning and organizing things around here. I'm only here now because my boyfriend promised me to go hunting together. But firstly he wants to help here so I came over and wait till he's going.", she explained.

"So, who is the lucky one?"

"You see that guy with the brown hair who is talking to that redhead? The one with the green eyes? That he is. That's Stefan."

"He's very gorgeous.", I remarked matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, he is.", she answered a little jealous.

I looked at her in surprise. What was that about?

Before I could form a question, Stefan was coming over and kissing Caroline. He pulled away but she pulled him back and kissed him roughly and exaggerated to make a point.

Surprised he looked at her and then he followed her eyes to meet mine.

He squinted as he watched me closely.

"That's Elena. Elena- Stefan, Stefan-Elena. Can we go now? I'm starving!", she said and tried to drag him with her.

"Nice to meet you", he said with a cautious stare. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah, I'm coming", he said to Caroline and turned to me again to say: "I'm really sorry, you just remind me of someone I knew."

And with that they were gone and I stood there stunned.

* * *

I really didn't know why it upset me that this Caroline girl didn't seem to like me and why her boyfriend stared at me like I was an alien.

On top of that it must've got around that I was new and practically _overslept_ the end of the world because people were starring at me strangely and some even accosted me.

Lexi was nowhere to be found and I didn't want to be a liability so I took off. I went through the woods and followed an unclearly recognizable path. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed some time alone. I was about to accept things but then seeing the starings made me feel unsure and remarkable in a negative way.

Maybe they were fabricating strange stories about me to distract themselves from their miserable lifes. I hated it. I didn't want to be the strange vampire. I just wanted to fit in.

I was walking and fought the tears that wanted to come out.

Ahead of me I was able to see a wooden fence with a big meadow that was used to keep animals in the open. The sun set an hour ago and it started to be darken.

I walked towards it out of curiousity.

When I reached the meadow I noticed someone there. I skipped the fence and sat down on the ground right next to the vampire.

I looked at him but he didn't seem to be surprised or bothered by me.

Even in the dark he looked magical. His silhoutte was beaming and his beautiful eyes mirrored the sky.

He sat there with a bottle of bourbon in his hands and looked wasted. Somehow I felt sympathy for him even when I didn't know him and I didn't know what his problem was.

"Bad day?", I asked him.

"Bad modern, _modern_ era.", he simply answered and took another gulp of his liquor.

"Tell me about it.", I said and sighed deeply.

Suddenly he offered me his bottle. I took it gladly and took a few sips before handing it back to him.

"Thank you.", I whispered in the late evening.

"What is your excuse to sneak out?", he asked me.

"The people, the situation.. It's way too much to bear. I need some time to clear my head. What about you?"

He sighed.

"People underestimating me, putting me under pressure, assuming the wrong.. but that's not news." I didn't ask further because I knew that he didn't want to deepen the topic so I let it go and changed it instead.

"Where did you get this from?"

I pointed at the bottle.

"It's my secret supply."

And with that he drank some more before offering me. We sat in silence then, none of us talked, we just recovered from the day and enjoyed the loneliness. We leaned against the fence and watched the stars. I found myself waiting for a sign from anyone above our heads but I knew that none would come.

After a long pause of saying nothing, the vampire to my left broke the silence.

"I've heard about you, the crazy chic that didn't even noticed the worlds' end in the true sense of the word. Rumors are always interesting."

It hurt me a little to hear those words but I decided to suck it in and answered instead.

"What a coincidence, I've heard about you, too. The crazy ass who only thinks about himself and with who you better don't mess around."

He looked at me dumbfounded for only a second and then he began to smirk.

"And you're so stupid to ignore their warnings and hangout with the bad boy around here."

"What can I say, maybe I'm a sucker for dangerous, heartbreaking asses.", I flirted back.

Before he could say a word, I stood up went away.

_That'll be an interesting game_, I thought smiling.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's not the longest chapter and maybe not_ that_ interesting but I still hope you like it. **

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	5. Start new

**I know it's been a long time.. I'M really sorry! This chapter isn't the best and it's just a filler but the next should be more inetresting. I had to be done. Still hoping that you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Start new  
**

Living in this new world meant to work. We wanted our life as cmfortable as possible so we needed to do something for that. Even I had a task, it wasn't the best job but in the end someone had to do it. I was cleaning the room of a vampire named Cathy but I really didn't mind. Cleaning the whole house was a good distraction and I really didn't want to be outside. When I was in the house I felt normal, it was as though the world I had lived in still existed . I told myself that itwas totally normal that the rooms hadn't any computer or a TV there.

A week has passed since I had sit with Damon on the meadow and staring at the stars. Since then I haven't really seen him. Sometimes he just snuck up on my mind but I couldn't do anything about it. His blue eyes haunted me, they were all I could see.

I wasn't ready to accept my new lifestyle but the people made me comfortable. They didn't laugh at me or made stupid jokes, they accepted me as a part of their little community.

"Elena, you can quit for today.", Lexi said and interrupted my thoughts.

"Almost finished.", I answered and completed my task. Lexi went out to check everything up then and I was going downstairs to the basement.

Eight vampires where playing poker and Rose and Trevor had a little fight about Trevor cheating. The others were reading or in their rooms. I didn't feel like playing poker, reading or hanging out in my room so I decided to go out for some fresh air.

Autumn was coming and the leaves began to turn into gold and red. I was just walking around, some vampires greeted me and some ignored me but I didn't care.

I was just a thoughtless mind who was enjoying the cool air. I was walking for hours when I could hear a whisper around a corner of an old house.

I stopped in my tracks and listened closely to two voices.

"It's not her, it can't be. She's nothing like her."

"Then why is she looking like her?" a familiar voice hissed quietly. Damon?

"I don't know."

"That's crazy!", I heard Damon say.

"Ok, let's just say she is her, why would she pretend to be someone else?" Slowly I was remembering the voice. Wasn't that Stefans'?

"She's Katherine, she loves to play games!", he answered strongly.

I wondered who this Katherine person was. Who resemblanced her? Before the two of them noticed that I was eavesdropping I left as quietly as possible. I took the road to the centre. As I reached it I could see Caroline asking if someone has seen Stefan.

"I think I know where he is.", I answered immediately and Caroline froze. She turned around to face me. "Where?", she asked shortly.

"I'm not quiet sure but I'm positive he went west to where the Rosewood Street was.", I answered and hoped that they wouldn't find out about me catching them in a talk that obvoiusly no one should have listened to.

"Well thank you.", she said a little unfriendly and moved past me to make her way there but somehow I had to stop her.

"Caroline wait!", I said and for a moment I thought she would ignore me and walk away. But she turned around and looked at me surprised and expective.

"I- I'm not interested in Stefan. Maybe it sounded like that when I told you that he was gorgeous. I said it unfelicitous, in truth I wanted to make a compliment that you have a nice guy. And I think that he's good for you, I bet he's a very good boyfriend to you, I just didn't mean to let you think that I was sort of interested. I- I just wanted you to know and that I'm not here to steal your guy. Yeah, that's it."

I've never felt so uncomfortable and idiotic like now. I knew that I was talking nonsense and I was so sure that she thought I was crazy. Maybe she would laugh about me and tell everyone what kind of freak I was. If I had been a human, my face would've turned into the color of tomatoes.

"That's ok, Elena. Maybe I- maybe I just overreacted.", she answered. "Sorry.", she smiled tiny.

"No it's ok, I should feel sorry."

"How about moving past that and start new?", Caroline offered.

"Ehm sure.", I answered a little surprised by her reaction.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." She extented her hand. I took and shook it.

"I'm Elena, nice to meet you."

* * *

**Told ya ;) I hope you're not mad :00**


	6. Great Hall

**It's me again ;) **  
**Still no Delena (if you're waiting for it), anyway I think that the chapter may be interesting for you.. Just let me know ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Great Hall  
**

Caroline and me got along pretty good. I was really glad that I had explained her our misunderstanding. She was vivid, smart and she really enjoyed to organize things. You could call her Lexis' second hand and it was a pleasure to help that girl with her tasks. It wasn't that she said what I had to do, I simply offered my help, discussed different ideas and advised her decisions. We grew close and soon it felt like it was the two of us against the world or in this case, the two of us against Lexi when we proposed another idea.

Although Lexi helped me through a lot and she's been my first friend I got along with Caroline much better. But they weren't the only ones I called friends. I had a lot to do with Slater. He was very smart and he always brought me to laugh.

We mostly talked about nonsense but I needed those little talks. Sometimes Trevor was hanging out with us, he and Slater were pretty good friends, too. Rose and me had talked a few times but mostly we were too busy to spend more time with eachother.

I also learned to know Stefan. He was a little broody and very serieus, but he was able to laugh and he was a very good friend.

He was the one who would pull someone together and make them to go on. Caroline resemblanced him in this trait of character but she did it in her own special way. They fitted so perfectly together.

„Hey, where's your mind?", Caroline interrupted my thoughts.

„Um, nowhere." I answered and hoped that she wouldn't ask further.

„Well, what do you think about this?" She wore a red dress that huddled around her body perfectly.

„I love it!", I answered and admired it.

„Isn't it? I will wear it to our anniversary!", she said as excited as a child.

„He will be breathless. You're a genuis! I could never design a dress like that."

„Someday I'll make you one, too.", she promised and looked into the mirror. Then her eyes flew to the clock. „We need to hurry. The meeting will start in five minutes."

Quickly she changed into a pair of jeans and a pink pullover, put her black shoes on and took my hand. We went in a rush towards the big mansion in the centre of the town and got in. We walked the corridor. Caroline led me to a dinning room where three long tables where standing. The vampires took their seats time after time. Caroline and I walked towards the table in the middle and approached Stefan who was waving us towards him. Damon sat next to him. I haven't seen him for a while and if I did, I have only seen him from the distance. Although he and Stefan were brothers they didn't spend much time together.

Caroline gave Stefan a kiss on his cheek before she took her seat next to him. I nodded at him and sat down on my chair. Damon looked into my direction till his eyes met mine. His stare hit me and a strange feeling of joy was spreading through my body.

I tried to shake it off.

The room was full of vampires who were talking to eachother and who arrived. I looked around and I had to smile. The whole scene in front of me reminded me of the Great Hall of Harry Potter, except that we weren't wearing school uniforms and the room was smaller. We were in a dining room and to my surpirse there were fruits and nuts to eat. Vampires didn't need to eat but it was a nice variation from animalblood.

At nine o' clock the last vampires arrived and took their seats. I reached out and grabbed a pear which I ate immediately. I closed my eyes in pleasure. That tasted so good.

„I beg you to be quiet.", Lexi said. She stood in front of a podium. They had found it twenty years ago while they were in the ruins. They brought it home and rebuilt it. The podium was in a dark magical blue and withered flowers entangled it. Somehow it looked beautiful.

Everyone stopped talking. The eyes of sixtyseven vampires were looking at Lexi now.

„Thank you for coming.", she said and smiled.

„And again it's time for our typical sessions. You know winter is coming soon and we won't be able to visit the ruins. We have worked hard this year to prepare everything. The two huge chariats are done and tested. We have enough horses to pull them, we only need to choose the vampires for our mission. Luckily a vampire came to visit us who knows Virginia better than we do. Kol Mikealsen."

She stepped back and instead a good-looking young man went to the podium to held his speech.

„Good evening everybody.", he greeted us with an nice accent.

„Here are my big thanks towards Alexia, it is really nice from you to let me help and I must say you did a great job here. You can be proud of you. To those who don't know who I am, my name is Kol Mikealsen and I'm one of the Originals."

„What is an Original?", I whispered into Caroline's ear.

„Later", she whispered back.

„I'm honored to be here. I've been walking around this place and visiting some of the little towns that are built. I am here to lead you to the untouched ruins of North Virginia and maybe Delaware, if we come this far of course. There is also a little town like this and I'm pretty sure that they'd give you shelter for a few days. They might as well give you things that you will need during your journey but in return you will bring them some things from the ruins. That is the deal I made since my last visit there. Are there any questions so far? No? Ok then."

Lexi stepped forward next to this Kol.

„Today we want to choose twenty or twenty-five vampires who will go to the mission. It should take two months. We can't make it any longer because of the winter. When the snow will fall down there is no point to come back. You will have to stay where you are until spring is coming. That might be the risk."

„But I think that we make it fast enough. There will be a lot of animals to drink so the hunts won't take very long. But we will discuss this with the ones who participate then", Kol added with his brilliant smile.

„Are there any questions before we choose?", Lexi asked.

„Yes, Ben?"

„What about the vampires who can't walk during the day? Are they excluded from this mission?"

„No.", Lexi and Kol said. They laughed. „Please explain.", Kol said. He was such a gentleman.

„Our plan is that you will only move in the night. When the sun will be about to set those who can't walk on sunshine will sleep in the chariats or find shelter in the tents you get. Sum beams cannot cut through them which is a big advantage. Are there any more questions?"

„I have one. What if we dont make it back home, will we stay in the wilds or will this other town take us?", Slater asked who was suddenly sitting next to me.

„Well, we'll have to make it to the town at first but I am positive that they'll take us. We'll find a solution."

There were no questions anymore.

„So, are there any volunteers?" Some vampires put their hand up.

In the end Slater, Lee and Trevor were one of those who were going to the ruins, too.

* * *

**And again no cliffhanger but surprise! I bring you chapter 7, too! :***


	7. Just wanted to help

**What would Klaus/Alaric say? Right! Surprise! Here's the next chapter for you :***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Just wanted to help  
**

After choosing the vampires, everyone got up and went out. I stayed and let Caroline and Stefan pass me, I have promised Lexi to clean the room up afterwards.

As I started to walk towards her, I touched some vampires which were heading to the opposite direction. I wasn't paying attention and suddenly I ran into someone. I looked up and saw blue eyes starring into mine.

„I'm sorry.", I apologized to Damon.

„No problem.", he answered weirdly and moved pass me. I stared at him till he left the room. What was that about?

„Elena?", Lexi asked and I turned around and went to her.

„You don't have to do much, last time they left it was chaotic in here. Today they behaved. But the chairs may be set straight.", Lexi said and rubbed her forehead.

„Are you alright?", I asked concerned.

„I'm fine, just a little bit stressed. I'm so glad that it's high time. I could need a pause."

„You did a great job, Lex'. And you should take a break from the organizing, we'll survive for a while without you checking and mapping everything out.", I reassured.

„Thank you, Elena. I'm glad to have you here. I'm going straight to bed. Goodnight."

„Night.", I simply answered and watched her leave the huge room. Then I did as she asked. When I pulled the last chair onto his place I felt a presence behind me. Quickly I turned around to be face to face with Kol Mikealsen. He grinned mischievlously.

„Look at you. I'm surprised that you didn't took off the second you saw me, Katerina.", he said and approached dangerously.

„Excuse me? I think you confuse me for someone. I'm not Katerina.", I said nervously.

„Oh?", he said surprised.

„Let me guess: you're not even Tatia?", he asked and looked at me eagerly.

„No. Is this a kind of game? If you're bored just go find someone else. I'm not interested.", I said angrily and turned away. I didn't know from where the rage came but I couldn't shake it off. I wanted to walk out of the room but suddenly he appeared in front of me. He looked me into my eyes.

„Tell me the truth.", he said and I had the urge to answer him truthfully.

„The truth is that I don't want to play those games. End of story."

He watched me in surprise. Then he came closer and sniffed at my throat. I was too confused to move.

„Interesting.", he said after he pulled away from me.

„Are you done?", I asked him calmed.

„Yes. I didn't catch your name."

„I never mentioned it."

„What is your name?" And again I was forced to tell him the truth. What was wrong with me?

„Elena."

„Well, it was nice to meet you, Elena. I wish you a good night."

I just nodded and left the room as fast as possible. I reached my room and closed the door.

I was waking up to the sound of screaming. I sat up straightly and went to the door to listen to what was happening. I could hear a girl scream. „How _dare_ you? You just used me as I'm a puppet, as I'm nothing! Who do you think you are, please?"

I walked downstairs and came to the corridor where some other vampires where standing on the stairs to watch. I pushed my way through them to get a glimpse. Amber was standing there, she was angry, hell she was so furious.

„You whore around, is that ok with you? I thought I was something special!"

Damon stood there and felt uncomfortable and tired. But he was also furious.

„Oh come on! Do you really think that I had a thing for ya? You're so pathethic to do this in public. Enjoy the attention you got now.", he said and left.

Amber threw her shoes after him and then she began to sob and cry. Some where running towards her, comforting her. I heard things like „He's an ass.", „It's better this way" and „You are too good for him".

I don't know what came over me put I pushed my way through the gathering and went out. I could see Damon walking in a rush. I followed his darkhaired head. He walked into the trees. I ran after him and called him out.

Abruptly he came into a halt and turned around. „What are you doing here?"

„Just checking up on you."

Confusion was written all over his face.

„Well, I'm fine. You can go now."

„I don't think that you're fine. You just walk away from it."

„Goodbye."

He went away. But I didn't let to be swept off of his feet. So I followed him.

„Leave me alone before I'll kill you.", he grunted.

I froze in my tracks.

„No, you won't.", I said more convinced as I was. I still followed him. And then suddenly he was pulling me against a tree with a stake in his hand. Well, it could have been one.

„One last move and I will stake you. Is that clear?", he asked threatening. My heart skipped a beat. He really did mean this!

I didn't move, I didn't even breathe. And then he just ran away in vampire speed and left me there.

I stood frozen and my breathing became heavy.

I had no idea why it shocked me or why I was surprised. His threat tore my heart apart and the tears came soon. I just wanted to help him. My tears were streaming down my face as I slode down the tree until I sat on the ground.

I laid my head onto my knees and cried. There was no reason to do so but in this moment I didn't questioned my feelings.

In that moment I needed to get everything out.

I remembered the day we shared his liquor together.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

**To clear things up: Kol sniffed at her throat because he wanted to ensure himself that Katherien or Tatia weren't on vervain. If there are any questions, you're welcome to ask ;)**

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
